The Big Mistake
by hydeandjackieforever20
Summary: Helga is getting abused by her parents and hates her life. She goes to one of Rhonda's parties one night and Arnold and her end up drunk and sleeping together. What will happen? will he remember. Rated M just in case because of the sex scene.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I've been playing with this idea in my head for a while and couldn't figure out how to begin it so here is my attempt. Anyways the drift is that Helga is abused at home, then she is at a party one night and Arnold gets drunk and they end up sleeping together but he doesn't remember and then….well I don't want to say much more, I know this storyline is probably pretty over written but I have some good ideas for it so give it a chance.

Disclaimer: Don't own "Hey Arnold" or this story line really, mostly got the idea from other more creative writers then me

Helga awoke to a cloudy and dark morning. She groaned and rolled over not wanting to get up and face another day. The reason? Well to put it bluntly life SUCKED! Helga was now 16 and don't get me wrong something's had changed for the better in her life but mostly they had gotten worse. Her family to start off with was terrible, her mom was a raging alcoholic and her dad was a workaholic, but not only that but her dad as well had started to drink.

The first time he had slapped her she was stunned and he had apologized over and over so she brushed it off not really thinking about it. The second and third time however Bob had left bruises on her arms and legs. She had seen a few people stare at school but no one said anything. Since then Helga had learned to wear long sleeved shirts or sweaters.

However a good change since she had been 9 years old was the fact that her and Arnold had grown closer, although her temper still got the best of her sometimes and she snapped at him, insulting him in the same way she had done since preschool. Over all though they had become good friends. Arnold always seemed to be around when she needed him the most. Which was a lot, since she was even more in love with him, secretly, then ever. She had thought her love for him would eventually fade but the more they hung out, the more she got to know him and the more she fell deeper and deeper. She worried sometimes that it was too much, but at least she had thrown out her disgusting shrines to him back when she was 11.

Helga sighed and decided it was time to get up if she didn't want to be late for school. She quickly hopped in the shower to try and wake herself up and then went to her closet to pick out her clothes for the day. She no longer had one eyebrow and wore her plain pink dress she always wore. In fact she had a killer body and luscious long blonde hair. She didn't know this though, she still thought of herself as the plain Jane back in elementary.

She quickly pulled on some tight fitting jeans and a dark purple tank top then pulling her hoodie over top of it all. She ran down the stairs trying to creep out of the house before her mom or dad saw her, luckily Marium was passed out on the couch as usual.

"OLGA!" She heard Bob yell. 'Shit, I spoke to soon.'

Helga started to shake slightly as she entered the kitchen where she had heard the scream come from.

Bob was standing looking at the kitchen sink piled full of dirty dishes.

"Olga what are all these dishes doing here? Didn't I tell you to do them last night?" He glared at her.

"W…Well..yeah. I honestly forgot though, I was up till midnight working on my English paper." She stammered.

"That's no excuse! I can't believe I have to put up with such a filthy failure like you," and with that he backhanded her across the face.

Helga held her burning check and quickly ran out of the kitchen. She grabbed her school bag and her jacket and ran out the front door hearing Bob still yelling at her as she ran. She knew when he was in one of his moods though the best thing to do was to just get out of there.

She ran all the way to the school and didn't stop till she was at her locker. Quickly shoving her books in she ran back out to the track field behind the school. This was one of the few good things that she actually enjoyed in her life now. She had joined the track team in grade seven and had stuck to it finding that it was the best way to deal with the rest of the crap in her life.

So she quickly stretched and started down the track a slow jog at first as she tried to clear her mind. She hated her family so much, she hated everything about them. Why was she stuck with them? She growled and started to pick up the pace. Why did she have to avoid going home as long as possible every day after school, why couldn't she be like other kids and get tucked in by their parents every night and go on family vacations. More importantly why couldn't she work up the nerve to ask Arnold on a date and tell him what was going on in her life, let someone else in and not take all of this on her own. She was full out running now, tears of anger streaming down her face.

She needed to run faster though, leave everything behind. She didn't want to face this life anymore, just wanted to keep running and running till she was away from this all. So she kept running.

When she finally stopped her chest was ready to explode, she was heaving in deep shallow breaths. The pain in her side killing her. She didn't care though it was nothing compared to the pain in her heart.

"What are you running from?"

Helga spun around knowing already who had said it. There he was, the boy of her dreams, Arnold. He stood behind her with a look of concern on his face. He was dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt, not even seeming to notice it was cold out and so he probably should have had a jacket on. His biceps and six pack he had required didn't go unnoticed by Helga either or probably any of the other girls in the school.

Helga quickly snapped out of her thoughts as she realized she had been looking him up and down.

"what do you mean? I'm not running from anything." She snarled back at him.

"Seems to me like you were running from something." He continued to stare at her his brow furrowed.

"Look Arnold, I don't need your help, I never have I never will. So why don't you just mind your own business!" she yelled at him.

He continued to stare at her though his eyes melting hers. His eyes were so soft. He swallowed

"Helga why is there a welt on your face? Did….did someone hit you?" He asked quietly.

Helga subconsciously put a hand to her face feeling the warmth where her dad had backhanded her this morning.

"N..nothing."

He continued to look at her raising his hand to her face slowly he touched the welt. Helga shuddered from his warm touch but Arnold misinterpreted it and jerked his hand away. He sighed.

"So….you going to Rhonda's party tonight?" He asked trying to change the subject.

She nodded. "yeah, are you?"

"yeah he replied. Hey….were you crying?" He asked now looking at her still wet face.

She once again put her hand to her face and wiped her streaked cheeks.

"No, just the rain." She said easily, she was so used to making up these lies.

Arnold once again raised his hand to her face, this time he brought his thumb up to just below her eye wiping away a tear just under it that she had missed.

"You know Helga…if there's something you want to talk about. I would listen you know…I mean…I….would protect you." He whispered now.

Helga almost fainted at the last part. 'why is he being so….great…..I mean he's always great…but could he possibly….feel the same….NO….stop it Helga you're not good enough or pretty enough for Arnold.

She shook her head ridding herself of her thoughts and grabbed Arnold's hand which was for some reason, still resting on her cheek.

"Let's go to class Arnoldo." She exclaimed exasperated.

Arnold just sighed and replied. "Whatever you say Helga."

what do you think? Do you like it so far? Next chapter will be the party. Not sure if I'm actualy going to put the sex scene in that much detail though, what do you guys want? Please review and let me know. Thanks everyone


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I just want to thank everyone for the great reviews and for adding me to your favorites. I know this update took a while I apologize I'm in college so I've been swamped with studying. Which is probably what I should be doing now but I had to add another chapter to my patiently waiting fans. So without further ado, on to chapter 2.

Oh this chapter is dedicated to Hikory and I hope it answers all your questions;)

Disclaimer: as usual don't own anything

It was the night of Rhonda's party and Helga was in her room getting ready. Flipping through her closet to try to find a suitable outfit.

The one reason why she actually liked going to these parties was to dress up. I know you would never think Helga of all people would WANT to dress up. It wasn't the actual dress up part though, more of the fact that when Arnold would pick her up with Gerald and Phoebe so they could all go to the party together, something would pass between them. A moment, of some sort and Helga lived for moments like that.

She sighed. 'I know I'm probably imagining it all, but if that's all I'm ever going to get from my beloved…." She stopped looking through her closet and put her head down. A tiny tear escaped before she quickly wiped it away.

She took a deep breath then went to the very back her closet finding a lilac strapless dress that Olga had given to her at Christmas. She looked it up and down and then quickly threw it over her head, adjusting herself slightly she turned and looked at her full length mirror.

Her mouth fell open slightly as she gazed at herself. The dress made her look beautiful. Just the right amount of cleavage and it came to just above her knees. She smiled to herself before quickly putting on a touch of eye shadow, mascara and lip gloss. She then found a strappy white pair of comfortable shoes and twirled once more in the mirror.

She heard a knock at the door downstairs and quickly went to grab it before Bob could.

"Hello Mr. Pataki is Helga here?" Helga heard Arnold ask but his voice sounded strained, like it was taking all his effort to be nice. "Hmm….wonder what that's about?' she thought to herself.

She finished walking down the stairs and stood a little ways away from Arnold now. Bob looked at her and scowled then walked off into the living room.

Arnold's jaw dropped when he finally saw Helga. 'Oh my god, she is so beautiful…wait…what?' he thought to himself. 'Oh, I can't deny it she's turned into such a hottie!' He smiled to himself.

"Wow Helga you look…absolutely amazing."

Helga blushed and grinned widely.

"Thanks Arnold, you don't look so bad yourself" she said as she looked him up and down. He was wearing a pair of khaki pants and a tight black shirt that showed off his broad and toned upper body.

He smiled back at her. "I know, I'll be fighting the girls off with a stick tonight." He joked as he grabbed her hand. "Let's get going."

She laughed and followed him out the door not even bothering to tell Bob or Mariam where she was going. Her dad didn't give a shit and her mom was probably passed out somewhere anyways.

As they walked in a comfortable silence Helga started to think back like she often did to her parents and when it all went wrong. She couldn't pin point an exact time though. Her mom just kept drinker more and more of her smoothies, till Helga practically never saw her mom not passed out. No matter what time of day or night it was, her mom could be found with empty smoothie glasses around her and passed out on the floor, table, chair, toilet, wherever she fell. Helga, not even Phoebe.

This is when Helga started to notice her dad spending longer hours at the beeper emporium, or so he said that's where he was. A late night talk with Olga on the phone one night, and Olga let it slip that Bob was screwing around with his secretary. Helga didn't really care either way, she didn't feel bad for her mother. Maybe she should have paid more attention to her husband.

However, once Bob's secretary had a change of heart (as she was married as well) and ended up ending it with Bob, he seemed to snap, and that was the first night it happened. Bob had hit her and Helga had gone numb. That's when Helga wanted to escape. She never did tell anyone about that night or any other night for that matter. She knew people could see the bruises and scratches and perhaps the pain in her eyes, but they never dared ask.

Arnold was now the only thing that held her together. At that lowest point of her life, Arnold seemed to sense that she needed him more than ever at that moment. He was the one person that wouldn't listen to her "no coming to my house" rule, and so would show up unexpected all the time. Sometimes, right before a violent outburst from Bob directed at Helga was about to happen. Helga knew Arnold would see the fear in her eyes on some of those occations but he wouldn't say anything he would just grab her hand and they would go walk in the park or head to his house and watch a movie, acting like nothing happened.

Arnold walked with Helga's hand in his. It wasn't weird it was just something they did. After all she was his best friend. 'Yeah friends Arnold, get it through your head, that's all you'll ever be to her.' He sighed to himself. He had started having feelings for Helga for a while now but chose not to go any further with it as he knew that confronting her about it could ruin their friendship. He knew that she needed him now more than ever. He winced slightly as he looked over at her bare shoulders seeing the bruises. Oh yes, he knew that Bob was the one doing this to his sweet angel, but what was him, just a teenager to do. All he could hope was that when they graduated high school she could finally get away from that jerk.

"your being awfully quite Helga" Arnold noticed as they neared Rhonda's house.

She lifted her head and looked at him smiling something. "Sorry Arnold, just caught up in thought again. So you ready for this party?" She inquired, knowing Arnold wasn't too fond of Rhonda's party due to the fact that there was always a lot of alcohol. This was Helga's favorite part though, and she knew for the most part that Arnold was there to keep an eye on her.

Arnold laughed "Ready as I'll ever be. It will be just as fun as the other one's she's had I'm sure. People getting smashed and making fools of themselves." He laughed again.

"Are you saying I make a fool of myself?"

"No…not you….that dance on the table top last month wasn't foolish at all" he broke out into fits of laughter now as Helga punched him playfully in the arm laughing herself.

They arrived at the door of Rhonda's house and knocked loudly already hearing the sound of loud music in the background.

The door opened to Rhonda smiling down.

"Hey guys, what's up? Come on in." she exclaimed happily.

They stepped into all of their friends since grade school, dancing, laughing and drinking, just having a good time. Helga smiled, she loved this. 'Time to forget.' She thought to herself and let go of Arnold's hand to immediately go get herself a drink.

She chose to start fast tonight and mixed herself a Rye and coke. Arnold came up behind her as usual. He was practically attached to her hips at these parties. Usually she would swoon and revel in this fact but tonight she just wanted to drink. So she scowled as she finished the drink in one swallow and started mixing two more.

"Helga, what are you doing? Take it easy, we just got here." Arnold looked at her worriedly.

Helga looked at him seeing the worry which made her more angry though.

"Chill football head, I'm mixing one of these for you."

Arnold took a step back at this. "No Helga, you know I don't drink."

"Exactly, and you are always following me around like a puppy at these things and I can't handle that tonight, one drink isn't going to kill you Arnold."

Arnold stared at her determined look and shrugged. "Fine, one drink Helga and I'm still sticking close to you tonight so just deal with it.

Helga sighed at this and just pushed the drink into hands walking onto the dance floor. She loved to dance too, it seemed like another way to let go of the pain being caused by her parents and holding her love in for Arnold for too long was causing her.

Arnold watched Helga dancing taking a sip of the drink she had given him. Oh my, it wasn't actually that bad, he thought to himself. He continued to watch Helga dance memorized as she danced so gracefully, watching her body sway back and forth, her hips twisting and dancing so sensually. He grunted slightly he needed to stop thinking like that or people were going to start to notice that he was getting turned on. He splashed back his drink and headed for another.

Another hour of dancing and drinking double and triple rye and cokes later Helga was feeling great. She had a nice buzz that was making her completely numb sweeping through her body. She stopped dancing and looked around at her drunken friends around her.

Phoebe was hanging off Gerald as usual, they seemed to barely speak now, they were still best friends but Gerald was more important now. Rhonda was laughing at something Curly was saying. Lila was looking at Brainy like he was a god.

Helga chuckled and started to turn away from everyone it was making her sick. She realized then that Arnold wasn't anywhere near her, he always had an eye on her but she couldn't see him anywhere. She kept scanning the room and started for the kitchen to try and find him.

She stumbled into the kitchen giggling as she caught herself on the table. She looked up at the fridge that had pictures of Rhonda and her family all over it.

"What are you looking at?" She scowled at the pictures then giggled to herself again.

She heard a crash behind her and swung around to find Arnold on the floor a broken glass surrounding him.

Helga gasped as she looked at him but given her drunken state thought she soon flew into fits of laughter.

Arnold looked up at the pretty blonde woman laughing in front of him. 'Who was she?' He stood up slowly.

"wusso fuuny?" he asked glaring at her.

She just continued to laugh though. She really didn't know why.

"Oh shud up" He screamed at her. She stopped laughing and suddenly he missed it.

He didn't know what possessed him then but walked towards her then and grabbed the back of her neck forcing her lips up into his own.

Helga was caught off guard by this kiss. 'Wait what? Is Arnold kissing me? No, I must of passed out somewhere, I must be dreaming.' She thought to herself. 'If this is a dream then I better take full advantage of this.' She smiled slyly under Arnold's demanding kiss and opened her mouth allowing his warm tongue to enter her mouth.

'Oh my god! I'm kissing Arnold! He's kissing me back!'

'Oh my god, this girl is hot and a great kisser I wonder who she is? Uh, who cares she freaken hot!'

Helga let out a low moan and Arnold took this as a sign he started to back up to the stairs towards one of the bedrooms.

Alright sorry its already midnight so I have to stop there. I hope this is a good chapter and I'll try to update in a week at most this time. Maybe this weekend. The next chapter WILL BE PART OF A SEX SCENE! So please be warned to not read if under age.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Helga was drunk. She knew she was drunk, and she knew that this was wrong but yet she still climbed the stairs with this guy that she had no idea who he was.

They made it into a bedroom, who's she did not know, it didn't even matter at this point. All that mattered to her was the heat was coursing through her entire body. When she pulled away to catch her breath the man started to take his shirt off.

That was when Helga realized who it was. Through the fog in her brain she realized that she was staring at her football headed love goddess. Her mouth dropped a little.

Arnold looked up at her stumbling a bit. "what's wrong sweetheart?" He hiccupped.

Helga frowned slightly. Did she really want to lose her virginity this way. She suddenly felt very sober. How could she cheat herself, how could she cheat Arnold this way?

She felt the liquor coursing through her though and none of that mattered anymore.

As Arnold looked at her seductively almost.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." He smiled, almost like he knew she was going to do this of course.

Helga smiled and smashed her lips onto his. She had wanted this for so long, and who knew what was going to happen in the future, she wanted this. She NEEDED this!

They tumbled back onto the bed. Helga stripping off the rest of her clothes and seeing that Arnold had stripped the rest of his. He pulled her underneath him then and looked her up and down.

Helga held her breath what if he recognized her.

He just smiled though "god your beautiful".

She smiled, never in a million years had she thought that Arnold would finally say those three words to her but now that he had she knew that this had to be right.

"Please, please just be careful with me Arnold. You have no idea how easily you can hurt me."

Arnold smiled slightly. "I would never dream of it." After he said this he positioned himself above her entrance and shoved into her.

Helga let out a cry. And involuntary tear running down her face. She heart Arnold swear above her.

"Shit! Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin though!" He harshly whispered to her.

She just let out a slight whimper. She new that he hadn't intentionaly done it, but man did that hurt she thought as she felt a trickle of blood down her leg as well.

He kissed her then softly. Not like the rough, need you now kisses they had shared earlier that night. This one was so filled with…..love….but that couldn't be possible. Helga didn't have anymore time to think about it though as Arnold weather he knew who she was or not, slowly made love to her.

Helga awoke with a pounding headache. Her brain all fuzzy.

'What the hell? What happened last night?' She groaned as she rolled over right on top of someone else. She gasped and rolled away looking down. There he was, naked, in all his glory, the love of her life, Arnold P. Shortman.

He grunted and rolled over, his head aching as well.

Helga just sat and stared. No time to run now. 'What the hell is he going to do?'

Arnold opened his eyes. He felt someone shift beside him and suddenly his eyes went wide.

'Oh no, who the hell did he go to bed with?' He slowly looked over and his mouth dropped.

"Helga!"

"Hey football head," she almost whispered shyly.

"Oh my god, we didn't…..I mean we never…..did we?" He asked her.

She looked up at him nervously and could feel how achingly sore she was…down there….

"I think so….." She whispered now.

He threw himself back onto the pillow.

"Geezus! What the hell were we thinking?" He yelled.

She jumped a little and she couldn't help but feel tears come to her eyes.

"I'm sorry Arnold….was it that bad?" She tried to control her voice from wavering as she asked him.

He looked over at her then and frowned.

"Honestly I'm not sure Helga….I don't even remember how we got into this position. What the hell happened last night?"

Helga bit her lip harder and roughly pushed herself off the bed. She needed to get out of there. How could he not remember, as she kept getting flashes of the night before and was remembering every touch, every kiss.

As she moved so roughly off the bed though she gasped and crumpled to the floor in pain. She knew the first time could hurt but the ache between her legs was so painful.

Arnold's eyes went wide and he threw back the covers revieling what he had suspected, a small stain of blood was right in the middle of the bed.

"oh my god Helga I'm so sorry. What the hell did I do? Oh my god, did I hurt you?" He asked softly reaching for her slightly now.

Helga just stared up at him.

"No Arnold, you didn't hurt me." She smiled slightly.

Arnold got up out of the bed and knelt down next to her. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Helga I don't know how this happened…." He ran his hands through his hair.

Helga looked up at him again. So he didn't remember and he regreted it. That was all she needed to know. She got up off the floor and walked calmly to the door.

She couldn't face Arnold anymore.

Ok sorry this took sooooo long to update, I was right at the end of my first year of Nursing school so it's been crazy. I have a 2 week break right now before my clinical though so thought I'd update this. I hope to get the next chapter up in the next 2 days too. There will probably only be 2 or 3 chapters left of this story as well.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, here is the next chapter. Sorry it's so short and I don't think it's that great, I'm kinda running into a blank of where I was going with this story so I might only make it a few more chapters long. Any ideas would be appreciated.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Helga had successfully avoided Arnold for the rest of that weekend. He tried coming to door but she told Mariam to tell him she was deathly ill and couldn't get out of bed. So he had given up. Hoping that she would come around in a couple of days.

The weekend past however and Helga again convinced her mom she was too sick to go to school on the Monday or the Tuesday. It was perfect. Helga was not ready to face whatever Arnold was prepared to say to her. She was sure it was something about the big mistake he had made and the awkwardness afterwards and the eventual downfall of their friendship.

She had ruined everything. She didn't regret sleeping with Arnold at all though. Quite the opposite. She of course still loved Arnold to death and was thrilled that he had been her first. The utter look of repulsion she knew would come across Arnold's face when he realized what he had done though; she just wasn't ready for that.

Wednesday came however, and mom had decided she was having some of her "friends" over to have some smoothies and visit and she wanted the house to herself. So she had scooted Helga out the door and slammed and locked it behind her. Helga didn't even have enough time to grab a lunch or even her back pack.

So grumbling Helga started off to school. Luckily, on the walk there Helga didn't run into anyone that she knew and the walk to school was quit uneventful and so she managed to get to class just as the bell rung and was sincerely grateful as Arnold had noticed her straight away and tried to come over and talk to her but she just turned to face the front of the class. He reluctantly sat back down in his seat.

The rest of the morning dragged. Helga was starting to feel sick for real now though. Her stomach was growling and she felt like she was going to be sick. When the bell rang for lunch she bolted out of her seat and ran to the cafeteria. There she proceeded to grab every food she saw in site at the lunch line and race on to the cashier.

The cashier looked at her strangely and started to ring all of her purchases threw. Helga felt her head starting to swim now and the nausea getting worse.

"$15.84" The cashier belted out to here.

That was when Helga realized she had no money. Her face drained of colour and she opened her mouth to speak but instead nothing came out. She felt herself sway on her feet looking from the cashier to the food, her mouth-watering.

"Look, it's $15.84 girl, or put something back!"

"Here, I got it Helga" someone said as they gently put a twenty dollar bill in the chubby cashier's hand. Helga turned to look and saw Phoebe smiling down at her. Helga sighed and thanked her, her shoulders slumping in embarrassment.

After the cashier gave Phoebe her change they walked to a table in the back corner of the cafeteria and sat down.

"Helga what is going on? Arnold is so worried about you but he won't say why what's going on?"

Helga took a couple bites of her sandwich her nausea slowly starting to fade.

"I slept with Arnold." She blurted out.

Phoebe's mouth dropped.

"WHAT!" She screamed before Helga jumped up covering her mouth with her hand. A few people looked over but lost interest quickly and went back to their lunch.

"Are you crazy Phoebe keep it down."

"Helga how? When? Does he like you back then?"

Helga laughed. "No, it was a stupid drunken mistake. One he probably wants to forget all about. I don't know how it really happened. Too much liquor for both of us I guess. One thing led to another and….well…"

Phoebe still was looking at her, her mouth slightly gaping.

"HELGA!" Helga whipped her head around to see Rhonda heading her way and she groaned.

"Great, just what I need." She whispered angrily to herself.

Rhonda was on the track team with Helga, and was a grade A bitch. She was two-faced and talked behind everyone's back, including her two best friends Nadine and Lila. Helga hated her with a passion.

"Hello Rhonda…" She grinded through clenched teeth.

"No need to get hostile already Helga…sheesh" Rhonda laughed while flipping her perfect hair behind her shoulder. "Just wanted to remind you of the track meet tonight, since you missed the one on Monday, because you were…..sick." She stated this last part with a smirk.

Helga didn't like this.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Rhonda?"

"Oh nothing Helga….well, there is a rumour going around that you and Arnold 'Disappeared' from the part for a certain amount of hours on Friday and you might be the ones that someone walked in on panting heavily earlier that night…..but that wouldn't be true now would it."

"Of course not." Helga laughed awkwardly back sinking in her chair a bit.

"That's what I thought. I mean I kept telling everyone; Arnold would never go for such a plain Jane, right? When he could have someone like me especially. Don't you think?" She laughed.

Helga wasn't even sure if she realized how obnoxiously rude that was.

"Obviously, does your little chat have a point?" She asked angrily not caring anymore if she pissed Rhonda off or not.

"Just make sure you're at the track at 4 tonight" She smirked and flipped her hair and walked off.

Helga watched her walk off heading towards a table that sat Arnold and Gerald along with a bunch of other popular boys. Arnold was staring at Helga and ignored Rhonda as she walked up.

Helga stared back and then took a shuddery breath. Her nausea back in full swing. She jolted up from her seat suddenly and ran out the cafeteria door, barely making it to the bathroom before she vomited all the food she had just chocked down.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer; Don't own anything

The weeks went on Helga kept avoiding Arnold but it was getting harder and harder. He kept trying to corner her In between classes or at lunch but she would slip away at the last second.

The worst part was that she was really sick. She didn't know what was going on but more then once she had, had to bolt out of class to puke up whatever she had eaten for breakfast or lunch just a short time before.

She felt awful, her head spun constantly and she was always hungry. Proabably because I throw it all up again in a few hours, she thought to herself. She hated avoiding Arnold too. She missed her best friend. She felt like crying most of the time, she missed him so much. Or maybe that wasn't it….her emotions had been all over the place for the last week.

That's when the rumors started.

Helga was at lunch with Phoebe when Rhonda, of all people came sauntering over to the table, a huge smirk on her face.

"Hi Helga, how are you feeling?"

Helga looked up non chalantly.

"I'm fine Rhonda, what do you want?"

"You know, there is a rumour going around that Arnold got you knocked up!" she laughed.

Helga smiled and burst out laughing.

"Yeah right, you guys are too freakin funny. I have better things to do right now. Phoebe I'll see you later."

Phoebe was worried about Helga but let her go, promising herself that tonight she was going to go to Helga's house to see what was going on.

Helga headed towards the cafeteria door, everyone in the cafeteria had gone silent as they watched her go and she saw Arnold stand up and come towards her. That's when she ran. She ran out to the front of the school trying to figure something out in her head. '1….2….3….4….4! What? Could it be...my period was due 4 days ago…..no…I couldn't be…' She just couldn't finish the thought.

"Helga!" She felt someone grab her from behind and she quickly turned around and was pulled into a rock hard chest. It was Arnolds.

Ok I'm going to update more later today don't worry but going out for lunch right now! Review please


	6. Chapter 6

Helga stared at the ground as Arnold held his arms around her tight.

"Helga, I'm done with this! You're my best friend and I'm worried about you! Why have you been avoiding me? I'm sorry if your upset with me about that night. I didn't mean to take your….virginity…" He said uncomfortably now.

Helga lowered her head even lower.

"Arnold….I'm glad that you of all people did…at least it was with someone I….trust…" she said her cheeks going red but she still couldn't look at him. She still didn't want to see the look of disgust on his face. She felt the nausea start again.

"Arnold u have to let me go…" She said weakly feeling it starting to build.

"No Helga. I can't! If you don't regret it that much then whats going on?' Please Helga! Tell me? Did I hurt you?" He asked as she felt his arms around her tighten.

"No." She whispered her head was spinning she couldn't hold it in much longer.

"THEN WHAT?" He asked again exasperated.

She finally looked up slowly and gave him a shove. He stepped back caught off guard and she turned throwing up violently.

When she was done she was shaking. She stood slowly turning to face him once again. Arnold's face was white and his eyes were huge.

"oh my god….Helga…are you?" He couldn't finish the sentence. He had heard rumors but he had never truly believed them.

"I don't know…I'm late….4 days late…" She trailed off, she was shaking violently still.

Arnold stepped towards her again and reached out taking her hand.

"Lets go find out." He said calmly and led her down the street to the drug store.

Ok so next chapter is up tomorrow and will be in Arnold's point of view covering from the whole time she was avoiding him up to this point so please review and come back;)


	7. Chapter 7

Alright this starts right as Helga ran out of the room after they slept together.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

ArnoldandHelga

As soon as Helga ran out of the room Arnold sighed and ran a hand through his hair. What had he done? The truth was he had lied to Helga and he knew it. He knew everything.

He hadn't really recognized nor had he cared who it was at first. Then they had gone upstairs and she had stripped down and it was then as he looked her up and down his mouth had dropped. He knew who it was. It was Helga, his best friend.

Hoping she hadn't realized his shock he put a smile on his face and then blurted out that she was beautiful. She had given him one of her smiles, the smiles that he had fallen in love with.

So his more drunk side had taken over and he had made love to her. He was once again shocked when he realized she had been a virgin. Then he had thought and realized he wasn't really that surprised. Helga wasn't the type of girl to go and sleep around. Or sleep with anyone for that matter; she was saving herself for someone special.

Arnold wanted to think that someone special was him; she had told him once atop the FTI building that she was in love with him but that was almost 9 years ago now.

He laughed to himself as he gathered his clothes and started to get dressed. It's funny how things never happened at the right times. She had loved him then, he hadn't even thought of it. Now Arnold had realized he was very much in love with her, but she didn't love him anymore, or maybe she did?

He shook that thought out of his head. She was his best friend now and she needed him now more than ever. He knew that she didn't have a good family life at home. In fact he was almost foaming at the mouth when he saw the bruises that started to litter her body. He knew that Bob was bad news. He couldn't wait till they graduated and he could finally take her away from here.

He opened the door to the room of whoevers it had been and went down the stairs. There were people passed out all over the living room, beer cans and shot glasses occupied almost all the counter space.

"One hell of a party…." Arnold muttered to himself as he walked out the door.

Later on he had tried to go talk to Helga and let her know everything was alright, and that he hoped she didn't hate him. She had refused to come to the door though, and her sister had said it was because she was deathly ill. Arnold didn't believe that for a second but he decided to wait till Monday at school to talk to her. That would give him some time figure out what exactly he was going to say to her too.

Monday came though and Helga avoided him like the plague! He had watched Rhonda walk over to her and ridicule her and make fun of her as someone had supposedly watched them enter the room together and then later someone had walked in during some very intimate time in the middle.

He had tried to get up then and protect her but she had bolted out the door. He decided there was plenty of time to talk to her.

The weeks had passed though with Helga running, literally, in the opposite direction when he saw her. He had tried to corner her a couple of times but she dodged him at the last minute every time. He didn't like this.

Then the rumours had started again. This time some girls had heard her throwing up in the bathroom during English one day and biology class the next day. People started to whisper. Girl's pointed and laughed at her. Guys would walk by Arnold and give him a sympathetic pat on the back for getting some chick knocked up in high school.

Arnold didn't believe any of it. This was high school. People fed off gossip. He just wanted to talk to Helga!

Rhonda had confronted her again in the cafeteria this time and this time when she ran Arnold ran after her. He had tried to get the truth out of her and badgered her and then she had thrown up. His face had drained of colour and his mouth dropped. The rumours were….true? Oh my god!

He had grabbed her hand and dragged her to the drug store buying three different at home pregnancy tests then raced back to his house. Running up to his room, her still in tow and locking the door behind them.

"Let's find out Helga….."

"Calm down Football head! No one can pee on demand like that!" She responded angrily grabbing the bag of tests and leaving his room into the bathroom down the stairs. Luckily no one was home at Arnold's house at the time.

Arnold paced back and forth for a minute. Then two minutes. Then three minutes.

It had been a whole 4 minutes and she still hadn't come back. Arnold was getting impatient. He tried to weigh his options.

What would he do if it was positive? He could run away…yeah right! Like he could leave his best friend, the girl he was in love with to raise their child alone. It would be a long hard road if she was. People at school would be the worst. Helga hated being so vulnerable, she would need him to protect her weather she realized it or not.

On the other hand…if she wasn't would he be happy? Relived?

Helga's phone suddenly started to ring. Arnold jumped and looked over. He looked at the screen and saw it was Phoebe calling so he decided to pick up.

"Hey Phoebe."

"Arnold! What….I mean….where…why are you answering Helga's phone? Is everything ok?" She asked panicking.

"Calm down, it's alright. Helga is fine. She's just in the bathroom." He stated.

"Is she over at your house right now?"

"Yes."

"I'll be right over we all need to talk….NOW….oh, and Gerald's coming with me too." Then she hung up before Arnold had a chance to respond.

He groaned. Great now they were all going to be here well Helga and him were about to find out one of the most important things that could be happening in their lives right now.

Helga still stayed in the bathroom he was starting to worry. So he climbed the stairs down to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Helga? Are you alright? Do you need some hel…..I mean do you need something?" He blushed. Not that it mattered she couldn't see him turning red.

"I'm fine football head, I have stage fright. I'll be up in a second!" She yelled back impatiently.

"Alright…" He trailed off and was about to say something else when he heard a knock at the front door.

He walked to the front door slowly. Dreading what was going to happen. This couldn't be good. Helga was in his bathroom right now taking a pregnancy test and her best friend Phoebe and his best friend Gerald (also boyfriend and girlfriend) were standing outside his door.

He swallowed once with his hand on the door took a deep breath and threw it open.

"Arnold what is going on? I want to know this instant and no funny business!" Phoebe demanded pushing past him and looking around the house.

"Calm down, she's still in the bathroom. Let's go to my room and sit down and I'll explain everything."

Phoebe looked at him and deciding that he was telling the truth they headed for Arnold's room.

Gerald seemed a little tense but flopped down easily on Arnold's bed. Phoebe following in a more mundane manner.

"Alright Arnold….there are rumours flying around the school about a looooot of things. You should start from the beginning I think." Gerald tried to calmly state.

Arnold took a deep breath. There was no point in lying he mays well tell their two best friends the truth. After all if Helga was pregnant it was going to come out sooner or later.

So he sat down heavily on the couch across from his bed sighing heavily.

"You know that party of Rhonda's that everyone ended up getting smashed at a month ago?" He asked.

They both just nodded.

"Well….Helga and I both did have some drinks…and you could say we were both pretty wasted. Well I don't know what really either of us was thinking but we ended up sleeping together."

Phoebe gasped at this.

"Arnold…no!"

"I know Phoebe, I don't really feel too great about it either…I mean don't get me wrong she was amazing…I just can't help but feel I took advantage of her."

Phoebe nodded in understanding.

"I don't think you took advantage as much as you think Arnold…" She trailed off slightly smiling. She knew Helga was still in love with Arnold. She also knew how terrible her home life was, and she had seen the bruises and marks. Yes, she knew how sad Helga was, so to know this had happened almost made Phoebe smile a little. Helga she was sure, did not regret it, she was probably on cloud nine but then….why had she been avoiding Arnold then. She sat back a little listening to Arnold again.

"She avoided me for the last month…I've been trying to talk to her. To ask her how she's doing, but she keeps ducking me….that's when I heard the rumours that she was…..pregnant."

Phoebe and Gerald both nodded again.

"I heard those too." Gerald commented. "They aren't true though are they?"

Arnold swallowed hard.

"Helga's in the bathroom, we are about to find out…" He smiled weakly.

Phoebe frowned at this.

"Oh my….a teenage girl pregnant in high school! Arnold this is not good! Not good at all!"

"You don't think I know that! Trust me, I feel terrible. Especially if she's pregnant with my baby!"

"Arnold chill out!" Helga stood in the doorway glaring at Arnold.

He looked at her, slight bit of fear in his eyes.

"Helga! Is it…are you?"

She shook her head.

"I couldn't look. I finally was able to pee on the damn thing and then I just came up to your room. A little surprised you brought back an audience." She laughed slightly motioning towards Phoebe and Gerald.

"Helga, we just came over, he didn't invite us. I'm terribly sorry." Phoebe replied looking at Helga.

"It's all good Phoebe. I understand, you were worried about me." She smiled slightly.

Phoebe nodded and got up heading over to Helga and giving her a hug.

Gerald just coughed.

"So is anybody actually going to go find out?"

Everyone looked around the room awkwardly.

"Come on Helga." Arnold said calmly reaching for her hand.

"This is our battle." He stated and she slowly reached out her hand grabbing his back.

He headed toward the stairs and slowly walked down them, feeling like he was walking the green mile. He stopped in front of the bathroom door looking over at Helga.

She looked up at him her whole body trembling.

"Hey." He smiled at her "remember, no matter what, we're in this together. You know that Helga, right?"

She nodded still shaking and he pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok sweetie. I'm right here."

He stood hugging her for a good couple of minutes then she pulled away.

"Let's just get this over with." She grumbled.

He turned towards the door and slowly turned the knob. They both stepped in and shut the door behind them. Arnold looked around seeing the three pregnancy tests lined up neatly on the counter.

"You look." She said shakily to him as she pressed her back against the wall.

He took a step towards the counter and looked down. The first pregnancy test showed a plus sign and a single bar, the second showed two lines in one window and a single bar, and the third there was no question, because it was digital and it read, 'pregnant 3-4 weeks'. His breath left his lungs and he had to take a deep breath before turning towards her.

She looked up at him. Tears brimming in her eyes. She knew what he was going to say. She thought she probably knew all along. She needed to hear it though.

"They're all positive Helga. Every single one."

Helga felt a wave of happiness, then sadness, and finally shock set in as she collapsed to the floor.

Arnold's arms shot out and grabbed her, pulling her to him and sliding to the ground.

"It's alright Helga. I'm here. We're going to get through this. We will. I'll be right here the whole time."

ArnoldandHelga

Alright That's it for this chapter. I tried to make it a bit longer as I had some complaints about how short the chapters were lol. Anyways I think only 2 chapters to go. Please read and review


	8. Chapter 8

Omg It's been soooo long. I had to go back and reread this story so I knew what was happening still lol. So anyways, I don't have a lot of time to write anymore so I think for sure this time, there will only be three chapters left and I hope to have them all up and posted in the next 48 hours

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Helga had cried into Arnolds arms for a good fifteen minutes. She had ruined his life and felt terrible about it. She didn't want to admit it, but a part of her was happy about this baby. I mean it was Arnolds after all, how could she not! She couldn't help feeling like she had tricked him though.

"Arnold, I'm sorry. I've ruined everything!" She cried.

"Helga, calm down. I was just as much a part of this as you were. I know this wasn't maybe what we planned but we will make it work. You'll be a good mother. I know you will." He smiled as he pulled away from her slightly.

"Trust me Helga; we will get through this….together."

Helga smiled slightly at his works. 'Together….they could do this. She should've known Arnold would do the right thing. He always does the right thing. It was one of the many reasons why she loved him."

"Come on, we have to go tell Gerald and Phoebe what's going on. There probably going crazy up there."

Helga laughed a little at this. She could just imagine Phoebe pacing back and forth, head down deep in thought. Well Gerald lay uncomfortable on the bed, praying that they Arnold and Helga would come back soon and break the tension!

Arnold held out his hand once more and she took it. They walked up the stairs. She felt like she was on the Green Mile.

Helga opened the door slowly as she reached his room. Looking over at Arnold for him to give her a nod of reassurance and squeeze of her hand before entering his room.

Phoebe and Gerald where just were Helga imagined they were but quickly they both sat on the bed patiently waiting for Arnold and Helga to tell them the fateful news. Good or bad.

Helga sighed and sat on the edge of Arnold's bed. Arnold just stood beside her still holding her hand.

"Looks like were having a baby in nine months." Helga whispered but calmly.

Gerald shook his head giving them both a sympathetic look. Phoebe's mouth dropped a bit but she quickly recovered.

"What are you guys going to do?"

Arnold hadn't really thought much about exactly what they were going to do now. Hearing his grandpa come in downstairs though. Started the first step though.

"I'm sorry Helga I'll be right back." He leaned down and gave her a tender kiss on the cheek and walked downstairs.

Helga blushed and phoebe came and sat down beside her slowly.

"What does this mean Helga? I mean, you two are obviously having it right?"

Helga nodded. "Yes, you know I don't believe in abortion Phoebe…and it's Arnolds…baby…I couldn't.." She blushed again, realizing Gerald was staring at her. Smiling gently at the last part though.

"Helga, I've known you since we were in preschool, and I've been dating your best friend for 5 years now. I KNOW how you REALLY feel about Arnold."

Helga had to laugh slightly at that. It was pretty funny after all that Gerald even knew now, but yet somehow Arnold still had no idea.

ARNOLDANDHELGA

Meanwhile downstairs Arnold was talking to his grandpa. He walked into the kitchen and sat down, staring off at the kitchen table trying to figure out where to start.

Grandpa was putting the groceries away in the fridge and cupboard and looked over at Arnold.

"Everything ok shortman?"

Arnold looked up and sighed slightly.

"No grandpa, I messed up really bad. I mean…not that I regret everything that's happened but….grandpa…." Arnold didn't know where to go from here. This was the most awkward conversation he had ever had to have with his grandpa but he knew what he had to do. He had to do this to protect Helga, to protect his child.

"This wouldn't be about your friend with the one eyebrow would it?" He asked Arnold coyly.

Arnold looked up slightly startled but quickly recovered. Grandpa always seemed to know. Especially when it came to anything about Helga.

"Well…actually yeah. It has everything to do with her grandpa. Maybe I should start from the beginning. Lately, I've noticed Helga seems really sad. She's always running. I mean, I know she's on the track team but it's like she's trying to escape something. Like a while ago, I found her at school really early in the morning running like Hell was chasing her. Then I asked her what she was running from and that's when I saw the handprint on her cheek…." He trailed off, remembering the moment he knew Bob had struck her. Anger boiled up in him. How dare he touch his best friend, his own daughter, the mother of Arnolds soon to be child. He felt like pummelling Bob into the ground till he begged for mercy.

Grandpa frowned at what Arnold was saying.

"Are you saying someone's been hitting her shortman?"

Arnold nodded.

"Not just anyone Grandpa….I think its Bob."

Grandpa frowned even more. This was not good. He knew Bob was a blowhard but to sink low enough to hit his daughter. That was unspeakable!

"There's more though….we went to one of Rhonda's party's about a month ago and…well you know me grandpa I don't drink but…I was just so upset about Helga and her dad fricken handprint on her face."

Grandpa's eye's widened a bit at this, Arnold never swore in front of him before, that must of really bothered him.

"Well I had a few, more than a few actually. I ran into Helga also pretty drunk and well…we decided sleeping together was a good idea at the time."

Grandpa laughed.

"So you feel guilty about being with her shortman? Does she regret it? I highly doubt that. Do you?"

Arnold smiled slightly.

"No grandpa I don't think either of us regret it. Especially not me. I mean…I sort of like like her anyways. Actually I have for a while. Actually I think I may love her…." He trailed off.

"There's even more though grandpa….she's sort of…what I mean is…we just found out….she's….p…pregnant." He stumbled to finally finish the story and just get this out in the open.

His grandpa just stared at Arnold for a while. It started to make Arnold nervous. He wanted to hurry up and ask his grandpa and get back to Helga.

Grandpa finally sighed.

"What are you going to do shortman?"

"Well….I was thinking…we have that spare room. I don't want her living with Bob…I don't trust him and I need to protect my baby….and Helga. If anything were to happen to them…." He trailed off his eyes getting teary.

Grandpa stared at Arnold and finally sat down in the chair across from him.

"Well shortman I have to admit I'm a bit disappointed that you let this happen. I am proud that you are doing the right thing though and keeping this baby. And sticking through this with her. I think it's a good idea that we try getting her out of there…I'm going to go over there later and talk to Bob. I think you and Helga should come with me though. She will have to tell him that she's pregnant. So he knows why she needs to live here…"

Arnold nodded and let out a sigh of relief. He was so glad his grandpa understood. Even if he was a bit disappointed in him.

"I have to say though, I'm really not surprised it's with your friend with the one eyebrow…you and her always seemed to have this..thing between you." He laughed then.

Arnold just blushed.

"Uh…well, anyways I should probably get back to Helga". Then he ran out the kitchen before this grandpa could say anything else embarrassing.

ARNOLDANDHELGA

Helga sat talking to Gerald and Phoebe about the events that led up to here and Arnold sleeping together. They had just listened and nodded their heads appropriately.

"That's it…then I threw up nearly on top of Arnold and we came back here and took the test. I mean, I wanted to have kids with Arnold but not right now…but I guess…everything happens for a reason right?"

Gerald and Phoebe just nodded.

"Well I'm sure you guys are doing the right thing though Helga. You and Arnold will be wonderful parents, I'm sure of that…and maybe Arnold will start to realize how much you care about him in the end of all this, and how much he cares about you." Phoebe explained to Helga.

Helga nodded her head slowly. She just didn't know what to do about Bob now though.

Arnold finally came into the room then. Helga looked up and she couldn't help a huge smile come to her lips. He sat beside her, putting his arm around her and pulling her closer. He kissed the top of her head briefly. Even that caused a shudder to run through Helga though.

"Helga…I need you to do something for me." He started.

"I'm not getting rid of it Arnold!" She screamed.

Arnold looked taken aback and then a look of hurt filled his eyes. Helga immediately felt terrible.

"Helga, I would never, EVER ask you to do that. This is my baby too, I don't want that."

She put her head down.

"I'm sorry…." She mumbled.

Arnold just pulled her into his lap though. Making Gerald and Phoebe blush slightly as they watched from the bed.

"I told you Helga. We are going to do this together. Helga, I don't regret anything that happened that night, and I hope you don't either but listen, Helga you can't lie to me. I know what's going on at your house. I've known for a while now actually. I just didn't know what to do about it."

Helga didn't like this. He knew? Knew what? That her dad smacked her around? That her mother was a drunk?

"Helga, I think it would be best if you moved in with me."

Helga's mouth dropped then, as did Gerald's and Phoebe's.

"You want me to WHAT?"

"Live with me. Helga, I am NOT letting you live at your house anymore. Your mom is never awake to notice anything and your dad…" He trailed off and she could feel him pull her even closer and tense up.

She was amazed. He really cared about her. He was trying to protect her. She had never felt so loved in all her life. Of course maybe he didn't love her the way she so desperately wanted him too, but she couldn't deny that he loved her a lot, as his best friend.

"Arnold, I couldn't…I mean your grandpa would never approve and Bob…I don't know "

"Helga, I've already talked to my grandpa and he agrees with me that you should live here and we're going over to your house later today to talk to him."

Helga started to shake slightly.

"Arnold you don't understand…you can't talk to Bob..he…"

"Helga, I know what he's been doing to you! I know that he has hit you! You're not fricken staying there!"

Gerald and Phoebe gasped at this and just stared at Helga. Helga's eyes filled with tears. How did Arnold know. Why did he have to blurt it out like that in front of Gerald and Phoebe. She didn't want people to know. She stood up suddenly then and tried to make a break for it.

Arnold grabbed her hand though and pulled her back. She struggled against him.

"Let me go Arnold, I just want to be by myself. LET ME GO!"

Arnold held tight though, knowing that she was going to react like this.

"Helga calm down sweetie…"

Helga continued to struggle though.

"FUCK YOU ARNOLD! You think you know me, you think you can just be some knight in shining armor and come 'rescue' me from my shit hole of a life. Just because we're having a baby. You think you can do this! You just…get the hell away from me! GET AWAY! LET ME GO!" She was screaming now. She didn't want Arnold to know about her home life. She didn't want his pity. He didn't want him to see how utterly broken she really was.

"Helga…calm down, before you hurt yourself or the baby." He pleaded.

She stopped struggling. The baby, if Bob found out Helga was pregnant, what would he do?" She didn't even want to think about it. She hated to admit it but Arnold was right. She couldn't stay there! She needed to get out. If not for her baby's sake but for her own. Here was the answer; she HAD to move in with Arnold.

Gerald and Phoebe watched all this silently. The events of everything that was happening was overwhelming.

Helga finally relaxed and looked up.

"Alright Arnold. I'll move in with you."

He smiled. Gerald and Phoebe smiled slightly too.

"We should probably get going though, you two still have so much to do." Phoebe stood up and grabbed Gerald's hand.

Helga had almost forgot that they were there. She smiled at Gerald and Phoebe though.

"Please…can you guys not tell anyone about….anything that you heard today?"

Both Phoebe and Gerald smiled again.

"of course Helga, we won't say anything" Gerald looked at Arnold and they did their secret handshake as Helga and Phoebe hugged.

As they were just about to go out the door though, Phoebe turned to Arnold and Helga one last time.

"You two should figure out what you're going to do when Helga starts to show though." Then she and Gerald went out the door.

Helga frowned, she hadn't thought about that.

ARNOLDANDHELGA

Well that's it for now, next chapter up in the next 24 hours. Please review! It only takes a second;)


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again, I just posted the last chapter but thought that I could post another one since I'm in the mood. Lol

WARNING: I just read through this and it is pretty dark at one point and extremely violent please proceed with caution. But it is good and you will like some of what happens….I hope….

Disclaimer: Do not own anything once again.

ARNOLDANDHELGA

Helga had never been so nervous. She gripped Arnolds hand like a death grip as they sat in the back seat of the Packard with his grandpa in the driver's seat. They were headed to her house to talk to Bob. She was terrified to put it bluntly. She didn't know what was going to happen and she started to feel herself tremble slightly just thinking about it.

Arnold felt her tremble and squeezed her hand.

"I promise, I won't let anything happen to you Helga. You're going to be ok. No one is going to hurt you or our baby."

She smiled slightly, still an ounce of doubt was in the back of her mind.

They finally pulled up outside of her house and they all stepped out of they car.

Grandpa walked in front of them and turned slightly as he started up the stairs.

" You two just stay quiet and do what I say. Let me do all the talking." He told them sternly and then he knocked on the door.

Arnold was still holding Helga's hand as Bob opened the door. He looked at Arnold's grandpa for a minute then his eyes flickered to Helga then to Arnold and finally rested back on his grandpa.

"This had better be good. What the hell did Helga do this time?"

Grandpa was stunned for a minute but quickly recovered.

"Actually Bob, I was wondering if we may come in. Helga has something very important to tell you and I think you need to listen."

Bob did not look at all happy about this but walked off to the living room. Grandpa looked at Arnold and Helga and patted Helga on the back.

"Come on, you can do this, and Arnold is going to be right there beside you the whole time. Isn't that right Arnold?"

Arnold nodded and pulled her in behind his grandpa. Helga felt like she was going to throw up.

They arrived in the living room to Bob leaning up against the wall by the TV. Arms crossed and glaring.

"Hurry up, make if fast girl I'm missing the wheel."

Helga was dragged to the couch and sat down next to Arnold.

"Well dad..there's really no other way to say this but to just come out and say it. I think…I mean I know…well I just found out…I'm pregnant."

Bob just stared at her then, brows slightly furrowed.

"Who exactly is the father." He asked calmly, too calmly.

"I am, Mr. Pataki." Arnold stood then and watched Bob to see what his next move was. The tension was so thick in the air, it was suffocating Helga.

"You're telling me that the Pataki name is going to have this orphan boys blood running through it. Because you couldn't keep your god damn legs closed Olga!"

Helga had had enough. NO ONE used Arnold's lack of parent's as an insult.

She jumped up.

"You shut the fuck up Bob! You don't know what you're talking about. And yes I AM having Arnold's baby! We are going to raise it together and be better parents then you and Marium have ever been. And it's not going to be a Pataki, it's going to take Arnolds last name! AND I'm going to move in with Arnold so we can raise this baby properly and so you can't hurt me anymore!" she was all out screaming now glaring at Bob, her face beet red and her hands balled up into fists.

Bob just glared at her even more.

"You think you're going to live with this orphan! I don't freakin think so Helga. You're going to live here! And you're going to get a flippen abortion you little slut!" Then he advanced towards. Her.

Helga took a step back quickly and covered her stomach, blocking anything that Bob was planning to do to her unborn child. Arnold had stepped in front of her just as fast though.

"If you lay one hand on Helga or my unborn child I will tear you apart with my bare hands Bob Pataki!' Arnold spat out his last name like it burned him to even speak it. He said all of this so utterly appalled and angry that Helga wondered if Arnold would be able to look at her the same way again, as she was related to this man. Weather she wanted to be or not.

Bob glared at Arnold.

"Fine, get that fucking whore out of my house. She was a fucking mistake anyway. No one wants her here, no one wants her at all. Nor will anyone ever! She's a waste of fucking skin."

To hear this come out of her own fathers mouth. Helga knew at that moment that she disowned Bob as her father, and that she would never speak to him again. She now knew how her family had felt about her all along and confirmed her worst fears. That she truly, honestly was all alone in this world. No one wanted her, no one would, not ever her own god forsaken father.

She slowly turned and walked up the stairs to her room to grab her stuff as if in slow motion. She was numb.

As soon as she disappeared up the stairs Arnold turned and grabbed Bob Pataki by the throat, shoving him up against the wall with strength he did not know he possessed.

"You are the biggest piece of shit I've ever met in my life and you don't deserve someone as beautiful and smart and perfect as Helga as your daughter, I'm shocked that something like her came out of the end of your cock. You are WRONG about anyone not ever wanting her because I want her. I've wanted her since we were three years old. She's NOT a slut. The only person she's been with is me and I love her more than life itself and if killing you didn't mean I would be away from her for the rest of our lives. I would FUCKING destroy you! You are the one that is a waste of skin and if you so much as look at Helga ever again I will hunt you down and rip your god damn balls off and shove them down your throat. I fucking promise you that!"

Bob's eyes were wide now, half from not being able to breath this entire time and half from how dangerous Arnold looked at this moment. There was no doubt that it was taking everything in Arnold to not press his fingers just a little bit harder against his esophagus until he crushed it.

That's when grandpa finally stepped in. Putting his hand on Arnolds arm gently.

"Come on Arnold, let him go, he's not worth it Son….Helga needs you."

Arnold broke the connection with Bob, glancing at his grandpa his eyes softening slightly and let him fall to the floor.

Bob was gasping on the ground clutching at his throat, trying to breath.

Helga came down the stairs then her face still a blank with her school bag, another back pack and a box full of what looked like pink journals in her arms. She looked at her father coughing and sputtering on the floor one last time, her eyes still a blank, no emotion what so ever passed through them.

"Good bye Bob. Tell Marium and Olga I said goodbye too. I won't be bothering you guys anymore. I never realized how much you despised me or I would have left a long time ago. "

Then she just turned and walked out to the Packard. Not once looking back. She shoved her bags and the box in the trunk and started to walk to Arnold's house. She needed to be alone.

Grandpa and Arnold took one last look at Bob, and Arnold stared him down one last time. He looked him straight in the eye and spit in his face. The ultimate and final form of utter disgust and disrespect. Then they too turned and walked out the door. Never to see Bob or Marium or Olga even, for the rest of their lives.

Grandpa saw Helga walking and looked at Arnold.

"Why don't you after her. I'll drive her stuff home and put it in her room."

Arnold just nodded and ran after her.

When he caught up to her he tried to grab her hand but she just ripped it away from his.

"Helga…"

"DON'T!" She screamed at him showing the first sign of any emotion in the last twenty minutes.

"I just found out that the only person that was SUPPOSED to love me, as I'm his own flesh and blood despise me. I just don't want to hear anything right now Arnold. I just want to be left alone. Then she walked faster and Arnold stopped watching her start to jog then break out into a full out run. His eyes poured out sadness as he let her walk away from him for now.

He made a promise to himself at that very moment to never let himself or anyone see the look of utter hopelessness that she had now on her face every again.

ARNOLDANDHELGA

Ok…omg….I think I have repressed feelings coming out here. LOL My ex was like Helga's dad in this fic and that was some messed up dark stuff. Sorry about that, hope you stuck through it with me. Next chapter will be up later today.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Thanks sooo much for all the reviews, I wasn't expecting them I love them, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy. Sorry this update took so long and someone mentioned last chapter how this story was only going to go on for another 2 or 3 chapters only when there's still so much to wrap up, well your in for some surprises, but it probably will be longer then that, as I have a HUGE twist coming up that I hope you guys like. Enjoy the next chapter

Disclaimer, you know what I'm going to say…I don't own nothing!

Arnoldandhelgaarnoldandhelga arnoldandhelgaarnoldandhelga 

As soon as Helga knew that Arnold had turned around to go who knows where she regretted telling him to leave. She needed him right now. He was the one person who actually cared about her.

'Yeah, because he has to because you carrying his baby!' she screamed at herself in her head. 'No, Arnold and me have been close for awhile now, he cares about me….Doesn't he?'

Helga just didn't know anymore. Bob had gotten into her head once again but she just couldn't seem to shake the feeling that Arnold only cared about the baby. The thought was so depressing because this baby ment everything to her now. I mean, she was carrying Arnold's baby! A piece of Arnold. A miracle left over from there night together. She smiled slightly. She would just have to be the best mom ever. And she would make damn sure she would be!

Arnoldandhelgaarnoldandhelga arnoldandhelgaarnoldandhelga 

Arnold watched Helga walk away and turned around feeling terrible. He was so angry at Bob for saying such hateful things to her. How could Bob not see her. How could he not see how beautiful and nice, and caring and honest and hopeful she was. And how all she wanted was to be loved. He sighed. He had wanted to tell her for so long now that he was in love with her, but so desperately didn't want to ruin the friendship if she didn't feel the same way. He loved her so completely though. He hoped that she at least knew he cared. He would have to prove it to her to make sure. He would start at school tomorrow. He wouldn't leave her side. They still had awhile before anyone would know at school so he had lots of time to show her this without everyone scrutinizing them. Yes, that's what he would do.

'Don't worry Helga, I'm going to be right there. I will always be right here!'

**THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**

Helga had gotten back to Arnold's the night before quickly ran to her room and stayed there all night. Her room was right below Arnold's and she heard him come home shortly after pausing at her door for a moment and then continuing to his room. His grandpa had come by shortly after and slipped a note under her door, letting her know that there was a plate of food outside of her door when she got hungry. She opened the door to a covered plate and ate whatever was on it not even stopping to really see what it was then deposited the empty dishes outside the door again, with a thank you note attached. She had fallen asleep shortly after.

She had left early this morning to do some running before school, and maybe to avoid Arnold a little bit. She didn't know why but after everything her dad said she felt like she was being a bother to Arnold, and just wasting his time. She should leave him alone to carry on his life still, even if they were having a baby together.

She stretched quickly as usual, flashbacks of doing this not to long ago after Bob had hit her played in her mind.

She started to jog. She didn't want to overdue it because of the baby. She knew she had to be careful but as she ran she started to forget about that part. All she could hear was Bob's words repeating in her head.

'whore…..couldn't keep your legs closed….no body's ever going to want you…waste of skin…' Tears started to run down her cheeks and she pushed harder. Her breath becoming shallow

'No one cared not even Arnold. The only reason he hadn't run screaming to the hills was because he was a responsible young man, and he would take care of his baby.

It was like a lightening bolt had hit her she remembered the baby and she was full out running, breath short, lungs burning she needed to slow down. She started to too, but she hit a dip in the path and launched herself forward. She was falling face first towards the ground, she didn't have time to protect herself she just instantly cradled her stomach in order to take any impact away from the baby. She waited for the pain.

Nothing came though. She realized she was hovering a couple feet above the ground. Two strong arms had caught her upper arms and were now lifting her to her feet. Once she was steadily on them again, she tried to step back but the arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close.

"Helga look at me!"

The voice was trembling with slight anger, like he was trying not to lose control.

She slowly looked up into Arnold's eyes. She knew it would be him, who else would it be, it was always him.

"Helga, what do you think you were doing. You could of hurt yourself."

Helga smiled slightly. Maybe he did care.

"Not to mention the fact that you could of hurt our baby." He was yelling now slightly.

Helga's face dropped. There it was, the real reason he was here. Her bottom lip trembled and she tried to rip out of his embrace but he held tight.

"Just let me go Arnold, don't waste your breath, I'm not worth it. I'll make sure nothing happens to your baby though, you can leave now.

Arnold looked down at her and instantly his face softened and he frowned.

"That's not what I ment Helga. I'm worried about that but you could of really hurt yourself there. You would have ran your face right into this gravel and really hurt yourself. And don't say that you're a waste. You dad is obviously blind if he thinks that."

Helga looked up at him. He grabbed her chin then.

"Helga, don't listen to him. I know you wouldn't talk to me yesterday but I truly hope you don't believe him. You are not a waste, you are not any of those things he called you. And there are plenty of people who love and care about you, Gerald does, Phoebe does….I do." He drifted off.

Helga just kept staring at him. Did he mean love as a friend? Of course he did….

"Helga…." He still had her face in his hand and he smiled down at her now.

"I don't mean as just a friend…." He slowly leaned down then waited for signs of hesitation from her. She was still just staring.

'Was this really happening? Did Arnold just admit he had feelings for her? Was he about to….kiss her?'

He saw that she was smiling slightly and he decended his lips to hers and kissed her softly.

Helga's mind was spinning. 'What is happening? I'm kissing Arnold! He's kissing me!'

She was loving every second of it and she brought her arms up to wrap around Arnolds neck and continued to kiss him back.

ARNOLDANDHELGAARNOLDANDHELGA ARNOLDANDHELGA

Sorry this chapter was so so short but I promised it up a week ago so thought I'd give you this till later tonight or tomorrow. Promise! Reviews are awesome!


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright here is the next chapter, sorry these are so short I just have only been able to write one scene at a time so far. Next chapter should be up by tomorrow though **

Arnoldandhelgaarnoldandhelga arnoldandhelgaarnoldandhelga 

Helga couldn't believe that she was kissing Arnold. They had been wrapped in a passionate kiss for the last few minutes now. Helga finally pulled away slowly as the need for air became to great.

Arnold's arms were still wrapped around her and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Helga…pant….pant….that was….pant….incredible…," he shakily replied.

Helga smiled a huge smile.

"Oh Arnold….did you really mean what you said? Do you really have…..feelings for me?" she looked away after she asked this not wanting to see the look in his eyes in case she was wrong.

Arnold chuckled softly and grabbed her chin.

"Helga….you are one of my best friends….and lately…I think….I might be starting to have feelings towards you…" he trailed off, feeling a little self-conscious about her feelings now. What if he had been wrong? What if she didn't feel the same way?

Helga raised her eyes finally though and smile.

"Do you have feelings towards me at all Helga?" He gulped asking her this.

"I…I….I think I might have….some…" She laughed to herself in her head. If only he know how obsurd that really was. She didn't just have some feelings for him, she was in love with him. It was too soon to tell him that though. He had just realized that he loved her. She would wait for the right moment. She would take this amazing thing happening now and go with it.

Arnold knew that he had told her a huge white lie as well. He didn't just start having feelings for her. He had loved her for a long time now. He honestly couldn't pick out the exact time it happened but he thought it was some time shorty before the whole FTI event happened. He couldn't believe she had some feelings for him though. Although not love he could work with that. He was sure now, that they were having a baby, he had plenty of time to get her to fall in love with him.

Helga stopped smiling suddenly though. What would happen when she started to show….what would people think? If her and Arnold were dating they would think she was trying to trap him so soon after just starting to go out. Oh no, she couldn't do this. Everyone would hate her, and feel so sorry for poor Arnold. She just couldn't do it. So she pulled away.

"You don't want me Arnold. I think you're confused. This baby has put a lot of pressure on the both of us."

"Helga, wait! It's not like that. Please don't shut me out again. Please!"

Helga heard the pleading desperation in his voice but still thought he was just confused she had to get away from him. She needed some space to think this out. She needed to talk to Phoebe!

"I'll see you at home Arnold." She didn't look at him as she ripped herself away from him and took off for the school doors. She needed Phoebe to help her with this mess. What the hell had she been thinking! How could she think that Arnold would have feelings for her. It was all about the baby. It always was and it always would be, she just couldn't let herself forget that.

Arnold stood stunned. Wondering what the heck had just happened. One minute he was passionately kissing Helga, the next….she had took off….again! Anger slightly bubbled up in him. How could she not think that he had feelings for her? Did she really think that lowly of herself! He hated this. He needed her more than ever. And she need him! Why was she being so gosh darn stubborn! He had to talk to Gerald! Gerald would help him figure all this out. With that thought in mind he ran to the school to try and find Gerald before the bell rang.

Arnoldandhelgaarnoldandhelga arnoldandhelgaarnoldandhelga 

**I'm so sorry this chapter is so so short again, but I was dying to write this next installment and get it posted. Next chapter they both confront their 2 best friends! Won't be long before it's posted **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry this has taken so long, I just didn't know how to get to the end from here. I have the ending in my head already but yeah...having trouble getting there. So anyways here is the MUCH LONG awaited next chapter **

**Disclaimer...don't own anything...obviously**

Helga hated herself. She hated feeling this way but she truly hater herself.

'How can Arnold like me? I don't even like me. This is so messed up.' Helga didn't know why she was so full of self loathing. It ate at her everyday, but she couldn't stop the voice in her head that kept repeating hateful things though.

Hence the reason why, when Arnold had admitted he liked her, liked her. Even went so far as to kiss her, she just chalked it up to trying to make it work for the babies sake. He didn't like her. He just wanted his child to have both his parents growing up, because he didn't.

She sighed again. What a mess she had created for herself.

She walked into the doors of the school and instantly started looking around for Phoebe, it was still another 15 minutes till class and she knew Phoebe liked to come a little earlier as well to organize herself.

She spotted her right away but Helga's locker.

"Hey Phoeb's" Helga greated, trying to sound cheerful.

Phoebe smiled at her but then quickly grabbed Helga's hand and ducked into the bathroom.

She dragged her to the sinks and then let go of Helga's hand and started looking in stall doors that were open. With a satisfied nod that no one was there she quickly swung back around to Helga and went off.

"Just what the hell is going on Helga! I mean your pregnant and Arnold's the father, you're living with Arnold! I mean, it all seems so surreal. What are you two doing about the baby? Are you getting married now? Just what the heck is going on ?!"

"PHOEBE!" Helga yelled throwing her hands up in the air after Phoebe's little rant.

Phoebe blushed.

Helga took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm sorry I 've left you in the dark about all of this Phoeb's. I've been so confused though. I mean, I take advantage of Arnold at the party and now here I am pregnant with his child. I am keeping it by the way. I have to. I want to."

Phoebe smiled at her.

"Helga, I highly doubt you took advantage of Arnold. I think Arnold is smart enough not to get so obliviated drunk that he wouldn't remember who he slept with. Come on Helga open your eyes. HE LIKES YOU!"

Helga sighed again.

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yeah, we were just on the track field and he kissed me. Oh, and he told me he liked me more then a friend."

"Well that's great Helga! Now you finally can have your dream! Plus you two are having a baby! Maybe this was how it was supposed to be!" Phoebe started to swoon at the idea now.

"No it's not that simple. He doesn't like me. He just thinks he does. It's the baby that he's concerned about, and he wants it to have both parents. That why he THINKS he likes me." She hung her head.

Phoebe blinked.

"Are you really this nieave Helga. Come on! Arnold likes you, likes you! He has before you got pregnant."

They suddenly heard a slam from the bathroom door and they looked up. It was Terry, Wolfgangs girlfriend standing at the door.

"Your pregnant!" She gasped looking back and forth between the two teens.

Phoebe's face paled and Helga's turned red.

"I swear to god, Terry if you freakin tell anyone about this I will smash your face in!" she yelled.

Terry just laughed though.

"Oh, this is just great. And you took advantage of Arnold you say, but your keeping the baby. You trapped him! I mean, I guess I some what understand, he is one of the HOTTEST guys in school , and so nice that you know he would stick around for the babies sake. This is just incredible! He must of been pretty drunk to have slept with you though." She laughed even louder then and without another word turned and ran out.

Phoebe turned to Helga slowly and saw Helga's head drop in defeat. The color suddenly draining from it.

"Phoebe, I think I'm going to be sick."

**ArnoldandHelgaArnoldandHelga ArnoldandHelgaArnoldandHelga **

Arnold couldn't belive what had just happened. He now knew Helga like, liked him, but yet somehow she still didn't believe that there was anyway he like, liked her. How could she think that! She was so beautiful, she was obviously blind!

Arnold sighed and walked into the school, going to look for Gerald. He found him right away by his locker.

"Dude, we need to talk!" Gerald quickly turned and started walking. Arnold assumed he obviously wanted him to follow him, so he did. Gerald slipped into the guys bathroom . He checked the urinals and the stalls then went back and locked the door from anyone else coming in. He then turned to Arnold.

"Just what the heck is going on! You knocked up Helga Pataki!" He didn't say it rudely or mean, just more surprisingly was all.

Arnold nodded.

"That's not even the half of it Gerald. She's living with me now. Her dad used to beat her up. The worst part is, at the party where we slept together...I knew it was her...and I took advantage and took her virginity...I couldn't help it though...I was feeling tipsy myself and...well...GOD! She's just so damn beautiful!"

Gerald's jaw had hit the floor.

"So you like her to!"

Arnold smiled and then just stared at Gerald. "What do you mean, I like her TOO..."

Gerald looked away. "Oh crap, or crap..."

Luckily he was saved by laughter coming from the hallway. They both looked at each other and then bolted for the door, intuition telling them something was not right.

**ArnoldandHeglaArnoldandHelga ArnoldandHelgaArnoldandHelga ArnoldandHelga**

As soon as Terry left the bathroom Helga went and threw up. She couldn't believe this was all happening to her.

After rinsing her mouth out with Phoebe by her side they decided to step forth back into reality. There were still rumours going around school of her being pregnant after all, and they were probably all about to find out that they were true.

Helga stepped out first and looked around. Everything seemed just as it should though and she breathed a sigh of relief. Phoebe walked behind her and they started to head to homeroom.

That's when it happened though. Out of no where Wolfgang had grabbed Helga by her hips and slammed her up against a locker near by.

All the other students in the hall stopped and stared in shock, watching the scene unfold.

"Helga, Helga, Helga. I heard that you threatened to punch my girlfriends face in just now...now I know that's not true though! No one would be that stupid right?"

Helga looked up at him, slightly afraid. She couldn't show him his fear though. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did. The bitch was sticking her nose in places it didn't belong!" She shouted at him.

His eyes narrowed considerably.

"You better watch your mouth Helga, or I'm going to bust it open for you!"

Helga's bottom lip quivered slightly but she held her head high.

"Why, you need a break from doing it to your girlfriend?"

Wolfgang's face went instantly red. He grabbed Helga by the scruff of the neck and aimed his fist right at her gut. He would have hit it too if at that exact moment Helga hadn't shouted out.

"WAIT! DON"T! PLEASE! I"M PREGNANT!"

Wolfgang's fist hung in mid air. His mouth dropped. Along with everyone else's that were standing there. Even Rhonda was there, with the rest of Helga's old classmates, and they all stood looking stunned. Phoebeb was behind Helga her lips persed, terrified of what was going to happen next.

"Your what?" Wolfgang stared and asked, not believing what the heck he had just heard.

"I'm pregnant..." She whispered.

The hall was still silent and then...it started off small at first a little giggle here, a snicker there, and suddenly the whole hallway had erupted into very loud laughter. Helga looked around at everyone, everyone was laughing at her for being such a whore. She was slightly shocked when none of her old classmates were laughing though. Even Rhonda just looked stunned still.

Helga didn't care though. Everyone was laughing at her.

Wolfgang was the worst. Belting out loud barking laughs. Staring down at the girl in front of him.

"You...are...ha ha...pregnant...omg...who would sleep with you!...you...whore..."

Helga nearly collapsed at the last part. She knew it, someone had confirmed it. She was the high school whore.

Suddenly there was a loud bang from a door and everone instantly turned towards the source. The door of the mens bathroom had been slammed shut and two very pissed off looking men were stridding towards wolfgang.

Helga looked up and saw Arnold's face beat red. He looked...angry...beyond angry...he looked flippen pissed off!

He strode right up to Wolfgang. He was directly infront of his face infact, and pushed Helga behind him.

"You stupid mother fucker!"

Everone in the entire school gasped at that. Arnold Shortman had just swore!

"You take back everything you just freaking said. She is NOT a whore. You are a piece of shit is the problem. She is an amazing person, I can't believe how freakin blind everyone is to this. So you just take that back!"

Wolfgang looked stunned but tried to recover.

"How do you know she isn't one stupid. She may be your best friend but she's probably slept with a million guys. Who the heck KNOWS who the father is. " He laughed slightly again.

Arnold was even more enraged now.

"I'M THE FATHER YOU BUNCH OF MORONS!"

Again everyone looked on stunned.

Phoebe suddenly called out to Arnold though.

"Arnold! Watch Helga!"

Arnold turned around swiftly. Helga after hearing Arnold's confession to the entire school couldn't take any more of the drama and was falling to the floor in a dead faint. Arnold caught her before she hit the ground.

**ArnoldandHelgaArnoldandHelga ArnoldandHelgaArnoldandHelga ArnoldandHelgaArnoldandHelga **


	13. Chapter 13

Hello all my dedicated fans! *Crickets chirp*…..Ok, I deserve that. I know it's been FOREVER since I've updated this story. I finally got some inspiration today. I am pretty much done school now as well so should have time to update this and finish it off. I think there will be one more chapter after this then an epilogue. So hope you enjoy.

A+H+A+H+A+H+A+H+A+H+A+H+A+H+A+H+A+H+A+H+A+H+A+H+A+H+A+H+A+H+A+H+A+H+A+H+A+H

Helga awoke to the sound of a soft beeping noise. She slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. It dark in the room she noticed a window on the otherside of the room but it was obviously night outside. The door to her room was shut.

She realized that there was a slight pressure on her left hand and she looked down. Arnold sat in a chair next to her and held her hand; he was fast asleep in the chair. Helga blinked. What was going on? Where was she?

Suddenly she felt the flashbacks start to occur, Arnold and her sleeping together. Finding out she was pregnant. Moving in with Arnold. What Big Bob said about her and most importantly collapsing after all of the stress and feeling the worst pain in her stomach right before she fell into Arnold's arms.

She placed her hand on her belly trying to convince herself that everything was still ok. She started to tremble.

Arnold woke up to feel Helga trembling and softly whimpering beside him.

"Helga! Omg, are you ok?" He grabbed her into a hug. "God, I was so worried about you."

Helga just stared at him and knew she had to ask the question. She held her breath.

"Arnold….t..the…our….baby?"

Arnold pulled away slightly and his shoulders slumped. He looked at her and grasped her hands.

"Helga…" he couldn't continue as his eyes filled with tears as he looked at her and slowly shook his head.

"No…." Helga whispered. "No, tell me our baby is ok Arnold! Tell me our baby is alive!" She was frantic now.

Arnold hugged her to him closer.

"I'm sorry Helga..I'm so sorry.."

Helga couldn't breathe. She tried to suck a breath in but she couldn't. She didn't want to actually think about it…she couldn't even say it.

She had lost Arnold and her's baby.

She tried to suck in a breath but all she kept doing was gasping.

Arnold pulled back looking her in the eyes.

"Helga. You need to breathe! Take a breath Helga. Please! Baby, I'm right here! Please breathe for me."

Now he was the one that was frantically tried to bring her back from her panic attack.

Helga couldn't do it though. How could this have happened. How could she have let it happen. Omg…Arnold must hate her. He must be having such a hard time right now trying not to yell at her, because it was all her fault. She had killed his child. He would kick her out now. Phobie would probably take her in. When she went back to school though, what would they all say? What would they think? Arnold wouldn't even acknowledge her in the hallways probably. She couldn't blame him for any of this. It was all her fault.

Helga gasped and told him just that.

"This is all my fault! I killed our baby. I'm so sorry." She broke down then. Huge wracking sobs coming out of her, still barely able to breathe. Arnold grabbed her chin with his right hand. Turning her face up to look at him gently.

"You listen to me Helga! None of this is your fault. It's no one's fault. It just wasn't meant to be Helga."

Helga cried even harder at this though. Never meant to be. He thought that they were never supposed to have kids together. Now not only had she lost their baby but she realized she was about to lose Arnold.

"Arnold please, don't say that. Please….just….don't hate me." She choked out still sobbing tears streaming down her face.

Arnold's eyes widened then and he looked deep into her eyes. Tears started to fall out of his eyes now at her stared at her.

"Helga…I don't hate you! I could never hate you. In fact I'm probably the furthest thing away from hating you. You were my first Helga, nothing can change that…or the fact that….I've fallen in love with you."

It was Helga's turn for her eyes to go wide. Then she came to the realization though, he was just trying to make her feel better.

"Oh Arnold, please don't. You have no idea how much that hurts me. Don't lie to me about….that…especially that. You don't even remember our night together anyways.

Arnold sighed then and let go of her face. Her sobs now dry hiccups.

"It's true Helga. All of it. I started to remember that night, in bits and pieces after a few days. Enough that I think I've pieced most of it together. I know that it was the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me Helga. You always were. I've loved you before that night. I've loved you since we were nine years old."

Helga just stared at him.

"You…w..what?" She trembled.

Arnold smiled slightly and leaned towards her slightly then.

"Helga, I'm irreversible, with all my heart, in love with you. I want us to be more. I know this is a lot to take in right now after…but if anything I just realized how close I was to losing you as well. It's already hurting enough that we lost the baby, I couldn't live with myself if I lost you too." He looked at her shakily now.

Helga still continued to just stare at him.

He was in love with her. Since they were nine. He was upset about losing the baby, but had been worried about losing her too. What was she supposed to do now though? Could they be together through all the pain of getting over their loss?

"Arnold….I'm scared. I'm scared that you say that now, but it's still so soon after our loss, that you are confused. That you will end up hating me. I mean, I still live with you! We can't be together and still live together….can we?" She was so nervous; she just wanted him to hold her again. She just wished that she had been more careful and eaten better, and not been so stressed out. Then none of this would be happening right now…but then would Arnold have ever admitted his feelings? Maybe some good did come out of this tragedy.

"Helga, I know your scared. I'm scared too trust me. Of course you could still live at the boarding house for as long as you wanted. We could be together. We could finish high school and go to college and then maybe get married one day. Then after were married…perhaps…we could then try for another baby. We would be more ready for one then as well. I love you Helga. Please, tell me you love me too." He looked desperately at her now. So afraid that this miscarriage had, in fact, also taken his Helga away with it.

He grabbed her face again then and pulled her closer to him. Perhaps he could convince her. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her full soft ones, being as gentle as possible.

She hesitated for one more second before she kissed him back, moving her lips against his.

Oh my god, she was kissing Arnold. Really kissing him. While they were both sober and well aware of what was going on. They both wanted this. They were in love.

Helga moaned involuntarily underneath his mouth and he deepened the kiss tracing her lips with his tongue, begging her for entrance. She parted her mouth and he dove into it, caressing her tongue with his own. He stated to get up from the chair, still kissing her and moved to the bed. He caressed her stomach over her hospital gown, but that's when Helga pulled away.

"No!" She cried out suddenly. "Please don't touch my stomach….I can't handle you touching it when it's so…empty…" The depression started to sink into her again. She lowered her head, ashamed of what she had said.

Arnold grabbed her hands and spoke softly to her then.

"I'm sorry baby. I love you. I know it still hurts, emotionally and probably physically too. We'll take this slow. I don't want to rush you into anything too fast."

Helga smiled slightly and looked up at him.

"Arnold…it's going to take some time. I…I do love you. Since I was three years old. You know that. I've never stopped. It hurts so bad right now though. I want to be together. I just want to take it slow…please…"

She looked at him and he smiled back.

"Whatever you say, Helga. Whatever you say." And then he kissed her again.

A+H+A+H+A+H+A+H+A+H+A+H+A+H+A+H+A+H+A+H+A+H+A+H+A+H+A+H+A+H+AH

Ok so that's it for this chapter. Sorry it's so short. There is still one last chapter to go and then maybe an epilogue. I have lots of spare time right now so I should be updating soon.


End file.
